Head Under the Sand
Head Under the Sand is the seventh fanmade case in Nihilego Fanatic's first season, Paxerton, as well as the first one in the Big Wave Beach district. Case Background Upon arriving at Big Wave Beach, part-time lifeguard, Jenna Powell informs you that there's a body at the beach. Mid-investigation, Lowell Miranda stumbles into the police station, drunk and had to be taken care of by an unknown police officer, who introduces himself as Michael Bourbon. After gathering enough evidence, you go arrest party planner, Paige Maroon for the crime. Paige submissively admits her crime admitting that she killed Polly because the victim was starting to snub her. She reveals that Polly used to be a beggar and that she was the one who helped her get a job and earn a living, however the victim quickly forgot her after learning to stand up on her own, infuriating Paige. Paige is then sent to court where she's given 15 years in jail with a chance of parole in 10 years. Post-trial, you interrogate Jenna about the sold land on the beach, that you learned about after you last investigation. The lifeguard then directs you to the beach, where you find a forged deed. The signature on the deed belongs to the deceased Polly Crocker and so so, to Jenna's suggestion, you ask Paige about her friend's illegal dealings. It's then revealed that Polly was seeing a certain Horace York, owner of a local bar, who denies involvement with the illegal selling of land by the beach. Meanwhile, Quincy Dumas asks for help looking for something, which turns out to be a ticket for a future seance with a famed seer at Big Wave Beach. The team then decided to investigate, Horace's bar to check for more clues leading to the illegal business going on. Stats Victim *'Polly Crocker' (found buried under the sand) Weapon *'Asphyxiation' Killer *'Paige Maroon' Suspects Jenna Powell (Lifeguard) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks wine. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears glow sticks. *The suspect wears red. Quincy Dumas (Novelist) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears glow sticks. *The suspect wears a diamond brooch. Paige Maroon (Party Planner) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears glow sticks. *The suspect wears a diamond brooch. *The suspect wears red. Lulu Wela (Activist) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks wine. Suspect's appearance: - Lowell Miranda (Poet) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears a diamond brooch. *The suspect wears red. Quasi-Suspects Horace York (Bar Owner) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's Profile *The killer rides horses. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer wears glow sticks. *The killer wears a diamond brooch. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach (Clues: Victim’s Body, Red Pail; New Suspect: Jenna Powell) *Autopsy Victim’s Body (18:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer drinks wine) *Examine Red Pail (Result: Sand) *Analyze Sand (10:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer rides horses) *Inform Jenna of the murder (New Crime Scene: Boardwalk) *Investigate Boardwalk (Clues: Torn Paper, Broken Pieces) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Manuscript; New Suspect: Quincy Dumas) *Give Quincy back his manuscript *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Lucky Charm) *Analyze Lucky Charm (10:00:00; New Suspect: Lowell Miranda) *Ask Lowell about his gift to the victim *Next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Beach Cabana (Available from start; Clues: Victim’s Clutch, Glass Shards) *Examine Victim’s Clutch (Result: Card; New Suspect: Paige Maroon) *Ask Paige about the victim’s job *Examine Glass Shards (Result: Wine Bottle) *Examine Wine Bottle (Result: Blue Goo) *Analyze Blue Goo (10:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer wears glowsticks) *Stop Lulu from desecrating the crime scene (Available from start; New Crime Scene: Ice Cream Cart) *Investigate Ice Cream Cart (Clues: Faded Ticket, Locked CCTV Camera) *Examine Faded Ticket (Result: Angry Message) *Question Quincy about his angry message to the victim (Prerequisite: Angry Message unraveled; Profile updated: Quincy drinks wine and rides horses) *Examine Locked CCTV Camera (Result: CCTV) *Analyze CCTV (8:00:00; Profile updated: Lulu drinks wine) *See why Lulu splashed wine on the victim (Prerequisite: CCTV Camera analyzed) *Next chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Beach Blanket (Available from start; Clues: Locked Phone, Yellow Shovel, Victim’s Wallet) *See what Lowell wants (Available from start; Profile updated: Lowell drinks wine and rides horses) *Examine Locked Phone (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone (10:00:00) *Confront Paige about her threats to the victim (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Paige drinks wine and ride horses) *Examine Yellow Shovel (Result: Dust) *Analyze Dust (12:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer wears a diamond brooch) *Examine Victim’s Wallet (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Jenna about the angry message to the victim (Prerequisite: Angry Message unraveled; Profile updated: Jenna drinks wine) *Investigate Lounge Chair (All tasks done; Clues: Diamond Brooch) *Examine Diamond Brooch (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (10:00:00; Profile updated: Killer wears red) *Take care of the killer now (1 star) *Next chapter (1 star) Swept Away by The Waves 1/6 *Ask Jenna about the sold land at the beach (Available from start) *Investigate Beach Blanket (Prerequisite: Talk to Jenna; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Deed) *Analyze Deed (10:00:00) *Inform Jenna about the forged deed (Prerequisite: Dead analyzed; Result: Red Lifevest) *Talk to Paige about the victim’s job (Prerequisite: Talk to Jenna) *Investigate Beach Cabana (Prerequisite: Paige interrogated; Clue: Glittery Handbag) *Examine Gliterry Handbag (Results: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Plaque) *Interrogate Horace about the sold land he owns (Prerequisite: Plaque unraveled; Reward: Burger) *See what Quincy wants (Available from start) *Investigate Ice Cream Cart (Prerequisite: Quincy interrogated: Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Ticket) *Analyze Ticket (6:00:00) *Ask Quincy about the 'seer’ (Prerequisite: Ticket analyzed; Reward: 100,000 Coins) *Proceed to a new crime (1 star) Trivia Navigation Category:Big Wave Beach